When you love someone
by princesskag03
Summary: Brennan is playing with Booth's emotions, so he decides to make her jealous but what happens when he falls in love in the process, will he forget his original goal? But what if some ones life is in danger, someone he never expected.
1. Heart Break

**When you love someone**

**Summary: **_**Brennan is playing with Booth's emotions, so he decides to make her jealous but what happens when he falls in love in the process. **_

**Characters: **_**Temperance (Bones) Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Camille (Cam) Saroyan, Wendell Bray **_

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones, Sorry :( **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**(*) Chapter 1 (*)**_

Brennan and Booth had been dating for 4 months when she broke his heart. They had just gotten back form their date he had taken her to the newest museum and they also had just gotten back form the Diner so he was dropping her home. They arrived at her front door and he kissed her. The kiss was passionate and full of all the kindness, which he held in his heart and was pouring out to her. "I love you, Bones" he whispered to her as they stopped for air. Brennan kissed him once more before she pushed him away, Booth looked at her confused. "I am sorry Booth but I don't feel the same way" Brennan stated, Booth was taken back. "What" he replied "What do you mean Bones" Booth asked trying understand why she said that. "I am not in love with you Booth" Brennan repeated "I know what love is you showed me that, and I appreciate it but I cannot return your feelings, I am sorry" Brennan stated. "I don't understand, what are you saying" Booth asked feeling angry and hurt all at once. "I am saying, I think we should see other people" Brennan said coolly. Booth's heart was breaking and crumbling inside of his chest "You're breaking up with me" Booth asked". Brennan just looked him in the eyes emotionless "Yes, I am Booth, but we can still be friends and partners" Brennan stated "We both know that you can't solve the murders without me" she said cockily. Booth could not believe what he was hearing, he did not know weather to punch a wall or break down, but held it in "Umm, yeah we can, be partners still" a tear escaped his grasp. Brennan whipped away the tear "You will get over it, eventually" Brennan said calmly "Good night Booth see you Monday" Brennan said before she entered he home. Booth stood out side the door in shock, "Good night Temperance" was all he said before he left.

**-* Monday *- **

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian he felt weak and limp maybe it was the fact that he could not sleep or eat but he needed to be around people he could not be in a tiny office or alone at his apartment anymore or it would kill him, He needed friends. Booth swiped his card and entered the platform, he was relived that Brennan was not on the platform yet but everyone else was and he could tell that they were board, they sat down and did actual museum work looking over 300 year old bones and were dreading it, Booth smiled a little until he saw him. He was 6 foot 2 and had blonde hair with green eyes and was wearing an expensive suit. Booth growled at the mans appearance he hated bleach blonde guys, they were just pretty boys, Blonde girls of course but blonde guys no way in hell. What spiked it even more was the fact that he kissed her, he kissed the lips of Doctor Temperance Brennan, his love. It was only a weekend and she was already moving on, so he decided to do the same or pretend to at least he was FBI he could lie. But he had to choose the right person to help him or he would look like a fool. He looked over to Cam, he was in a relation ship with her before so it would not be hard to act like they were in love. But there was only one problem, she was now dating Hodgins and he didn't think that it would be right to pretend to be dating Cam if she was involved with someone else. Then he saw the perfect one, Angela. She was single and she was a genius when it came to love and jealousy it was like she got a doctorate in it or it was a 6th sense that she aquired . He didn't care how or why she got her talent as long as she could help him with it.

"Angela" He called to her

She looked up and smiled "Hey Booth"

"Angela I need you" Booth stated desperately

Everyone on the platform's head shot up

"Well I am shocked, and in front of all these people too" Angela joked

"Follow me" Booth said as he grabbed her by the hand and whisked her off to her office

Angela was dangling behind him

"Ok am I missing something" Cam asked

"When you find out let me know" Brennan asked as she walked unto the platform overhearing everything

"Wow Booth and Angela doing the horizontal tango in Angela's office" Hodgins said shocked yet amused

"I really don't want to see her butt on another security Camera video" Cam stated

"Hey we never made our own video" Hodgins hinted to Cam

"Not happening" Cam smiled

"Wrong image" Wendell blurted

"Sorry" Cam and Hodgins said in unison

Brennan just rolled her eyes and started to work

**-* Angela's Office *- **

Booth dragged Angela in her office, closed the blinds and locked the door. Angela was both scared and confused

"Um Booth what is going on" Angela asked

"I need to talk to you and then I need a favor" Booth stated

"Ok spill" Angela folded her arms and waiting

"Alright, about 4 months ago me and Bones started dating.."

He was interrupted by a silent squeal, Booth smiled a little then continued

"Friday night after our date I took her home we kissed and I told he I loved her…"

The silent squeal grew a little louder

"But then she told me she did not love me back and that we should break up and see other people" Booth finished

Angela's face was emotionless

"Uh Angela ."

"What" Angela said angrily

"I told you she said she did not love me and that we should break up" Booth repeated

"Are you telling me that not only did you guys not tell me you were dating, but she broke it off before I found out" Angela asked pissed

"I wanted to tell you all right away but she said not to" Booth confessed

Angela's cold expression grew warmer "I am sorry Booth, I know how much you loved her"

"But Ange that is the problem, I still love her and she is already dating some other guy"

"Aww poor Sweetie" Angela said as she ran her hands through his hair "What is your favor" She asked

Booth looked at her "I need your help in making her jealous"

Angela was taken back "Huh?"

"I need you to pretend that we are dating, please Angela you are my only hope I don't think I will ever get her back, but I want to show her I am not pathetic" Booth pleaded

Angela just looked at him. His chocolate brown eyes we desperate and pleading. She just gave in to them "ok fine, I will help" Angela stated

Booth looked at her smiling

She could no help but smile back

"Ok when do we start" Angela asked

"Now" with that Booth went up to her and cupped her neck and cheek with his hands and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She tried to not give in but it was futile she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew her self in, returning the kiss with the same amount of tenderness. Seconds later Booth pulled away, Angela wanted it to continue but came to her senses. "It's best to get the kiss over with first" Booth whispered

Angela nodded

Booth pulled away completely and headed for the door "Come by my place around 8 to plan" And with that he was gone. Angela emerged form her office seconds later

Everyone still on the platform , Angela joined them

"What was that about" Brennan questioned her

"Nothing" Angela replied colder then usual

"It just better not be on my security camera" Cam stated

Before Angela could answer her phone started vibrate _**–you have a text message **_ it read she opened it and it was from Booth

_**--Oh sorry I did not give directions to my place. So here they are, I will order us pizza if you don't mind tell me what you like :D **_

_**-S. Booth aka Stud Muffin bka FBI man candy **_

She then replied

_**--I would have tracked you down. And pizza sounds great. I love pepperoni and sausage. Thank you see you tonight ;P**_

_**-Angela M. aka The one you owe big time **_

Brennan eyed her suspiciously as she wrote the message

Angela's heart fluttered a little inside

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Do you like it? **

**TBC – if you would like it to be **

**---Princess Kag 3--- **


	2. All in

**Disclaimer – I don't own BONES ]: **

**%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

_Booth pulled away completely and headed for the door "Come by my place around 8 to plan" And with that he was gone. Angela emerged form her office seconds later _

_**(*) Chapter 2 (*) **_

It was about 6:00Angela just got home, she was somewhat wondering what Booth's place was like. But she knew that if she did not take a shower she would not find out, but she was so tired she could hardly move, Brennan worked her so hard, she had to find the faces of 25 different bodies she completely missed lunch so she was starving, but all she wanted to do was sleep. She closed her eyes for what felt like a minuet and when she opened them again and looked at her clock it read 7:45 she quickly got up and dashed into the shower, about 5 minuets she emerged. And put on some PJ's, that consisted of long Green pajama pants with a lime green tank top that shaped her body and left some uncovered inch of skin from where the shirt ended and where the pants hung loosely off her waist and showed the start of her V-line she got a barrette and put her hair into a long ponytail, she grabbed a jacket and dashed out of her home and into her car.

***Booth's House* **

Booth just got off the phone from ordering the Pizzas and was just watching television mostly cartoons, that was the burdens of having kids, watching the shows that they watch then ultimately forget what you like, then you just end up loving their shows instead. But he was interrupted when he heard the door bell ring. He slowly got up from his couch to open the door thinking it was the pizza man but when he opened it, it was Angela. "Angela, you're here" Booth stated.

"Why do you sound surprised" Angela asked

"Because it's only 7:00" Booth stated

Angela looked at the clock and felt stupid, she set her clock an hour early so that she wouldn't be late for work and have to stay later than normal, she slapped her forehead.

"Are you ok Ange" Booth asked

"No, I guess I am just tired, I was worked to death, and I missed lunch so I'm so hungry" Angela explained

"I guess that is why you can in pajamas, love the Kermit the frog bed slippers by the way" Booth laughed a little

"HA-Ha very funny, you should know Kermit is the most loved and greatest puppet ever, I would steal him if Miss Piggy wasn't in my way" Angela said playfully.

"I'm sure" Booth replied "Let me take your jacket" Booth offered.

"Ok sure" Angela said as she unzipped it revealing her lime green tank top then handed it to Booth.

Booth saw the exposed skin and wondered what it would feel like if he touched it, but erase those thoughts _"It is Bones I want no one else will do" _ Booth said contently.

Just then the door bell rang Booth figured it was the pizza guy this time and went to get the money. "Angela Can you get that" Booth asked .

"Yeah sure" Angela said as she walked up to the door, she grabbed the knob and pulled it open, it was indeed the pizza guy "That will be $24.50 please" The man said as he removed the pizzas that were covering his face.

"Wendell" Angela asked in shock.

"Oh hello Angela, it's kind of funny, I am delivering to you" Wendell replied.

"Why are you the pizza guy" Angela asked.

"Well I told you that I need to pay people back, so I got a part-time job" he replied.

"Wow, that's rough, how much have made so far" She asked.

"$125 from tips, so I guess I'm on the Ok track" Wendell replied.

"So is this your house" Wendell asked.

"Aw not exactly…" Angela was cut off by Booth coming back.

"Ange how much is it... oh hey Wendell" Booth said caught off guard.

"Oh hello Agent Booth, wow this is awkward" Wendell stated.

"What are you doing here" Booth asked.

"He's the delivery guy" Angela answered.

"You're the delivery guy" Booth asked him still somewhat unsure even thought Wendell was wearing a uniform and was holding his pizzas.

"Yep I'm the delivery guy" Wendell answered.

"Well this is weird" Booth stated "Ok Wendell how much is it" He changed subjects

"24.50" Wendell said

Booth handed him the money and Wendell handed him the pizzas "Thanks" Booth said as he went to put the pizzas down, Angela took out her own walled and handed him some money as tip. She was planning on buying a new dress but decided to let him have it

"Angela, this is 700 dollars" Wendell exclaimed

"I know take it as tip" Angela smiled

"I can't accept this" Wendell stated

"You can and will, you wont ever get a date in that out fit" Angela laughed

"Thanks" Wendell laughed as well then left

Angela closed the door, and turned around Booth was looking at her smiling

"What" She asked

"That was a nice thing to do giving up shopping money to help him out" Booth stated while handing her a slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza

"Well I am a nice person, and how did you know that it was my shopping money" Angela asked

"Because Bones told me that every week you take out a certain amount of money for shopping" Booth sighed

Angela placed her slice on the table and asked "You really are in love with her, aren't you"

"Yeah I and I can't get her back" Booth felt his eyes water

Angela went and hugged him around his neck he was too tall so she had stretch and tippy toe to hug him as she hugged him he shirt rode up a little more. Booth hugged her back "What can I do Angela" Booth mumbled against her neck . She hugged him tighter then let him go

"By the time I'm done she will want you back" Angela stated "First off, you need to forget all the memories that you shared as couple"

"All of them" Booth asked

"Yes, All" Angela commanded

"How do you un-think something" Booth asked

"Ok Then pretend you don't remember"

"OK I think I could do that" Booth assured "What's next"

"Alright, Now you cannot call her Bones anymore, its either Brennan, Temperance, Or Dr. Brennan" Angela stated

"What"

"Yes, Brennan is the type of person who wants what she can't have and when she gets it she gives it away or loses it, if you call her Bones then she will think she still has you" Angela explained as she ate a bite of her pizza.

"Ok I think I can do that" Booth said realistically

"Alright you need a shave and hair cut, so I have set up an appointment with barber, for tomorrow, don't worry Cullen know about this incident" Angela stated.

"How".

"Bren told him, it seems that the Blonde guy that was in her office swapping spit with her was Agent Perotta's new partner" Angela stated.

Booth was silent for a few seconds then looked at her again his eyes and tone serious "Alright I'm all in".

**%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%%^%^%^%^%^%^%**

**--- Princess Kag 3 ---**


	3. The Change

**Disclaimer – I don't own BONES ]: **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Booth was silent for a few seconds then looked at her again his eyes and tone serious "Alright I'm all in"._

_**(*) Chapter 3 (*) **_

Angela was awakened by the low ringing of her cell phone. She scrambled around the bed to find it, until she grasped it in her hands.

"Hello" She answered groggily

"Angela where are you, it's almost 8:45" Cam asked

Angela looked at her phones time, it read 8:42. Her eyes broke away from its drowsiness, but her head still lay on the pillow.

"Ok Cam I am on my way in now" Angela reassured as she hung up the phone

She moved to get off the bed but was held down by brawn arms that gripped her waist. She looked at who this could be, so she slowly turned around to face the man. "Booth" she whispered. As she called his name he tightened his grip around her waist and drew her closer to him. "Booth, I am doing the celibacy thing you know" She whispered again trying not to wake him. She gently squeezed out his grip using her small frame, "Bones" he called still in a sleeping trance. She got off of the bed and wrote him a note grabbed her keys and jacket and exited out the door and closing it behind her with a soft 'CLICK'.

Booth woke up minuets later and noticed that his bed was warm on both sides. Then he remembered the events off last night. The last thing he remembered was falling a sleep on the couch and Angela picking out clothes for him to wear. And now this, he walked into the bathroom and saw a note taped into his mirror and it read:

**Hey Booth, **

**I am sorry for not letting you know I was leaving, but I had to go late for work and all. But last night I looked through your closet and saw this wonderful business like suit all the way in the back of your wardrobe, I pulled it out so you could wear it today and you can even wear your eccentric socks I think it is FBI regulated , but wear that suit Brennan will go crazy. And your appointment for the barber is at 10:20 so I hope you woke up in time for get there. And trust me Stew is a genius just let him work his magic, he does great work I took Zack and Hodgins there to get their hair cut and they looked great, Right? And don't forget to shave you hurt me when you kissed me I want the hair GONE. Oh and don't worry your boss knows you will be late. Well I will meet you for lunch. **

**-Your fake girlfriend Angela**

**P.S- You have a tight grip, work out much? ;P**

Booth wondered what she meant by him having a 'tight grip' but he brushed it off and went into the shower he had a hair appointment and Angela would kill him if he missed it.

**Jeffersonian **

Angela rushed in through the doors of the Medico-Legal lab section of the Jeffersonian institute. She was truly running late it was around 10 and she had a lot of work to do, hope fully no one will be too busy to notice her lateness. He ran into her office to place her things down. "_I am going to kill Booth for not having an alarm"_ She thought. Angela grabbed her sketch pad and walked unto the platform, to show her presence to her co-workers. Cam was the first to notice her.

"Angela, where have you been, I have called you over 8 times." Cam stated angrily

"I know, I know I just over slept" Angela was telling the truth she did over sleep, In Booth bed.

"Well it is not like you to over sleep and don't you have an alarm clock at home" Brennan asked prying

"Awe, yeah but I just could not hear it" Angela stated, again she was telling the truth she was not at home to hear it.

"That is odd Ange, you have ears like a bat you can hear things from far away" Jack stated

"How about we let Angela get some work done, since she is late" Wendell stated

Everyone looked at his direction

"I just think that if you ask her so many questions she may never get work done" Wendell said with an innocent smile

"That is an excellent point, Mr. Bray" Brennan complimented

"Yeah I agree Wendell" Cam stated

Wendell winked discreetly over to Angela, who mouthed the words 'Thank you' to him. He then smiled.

"Angela, are you ready to do the 850 B.C collection of Bones" Brennan said happily

"You know Bren it is scary, how excited you are about this" Angela said

"I know" Brennan smiled as she walked into limbo. Angela was right behind her.

**Barber Shop**

Booth walked into the shop and was surprised by how many people were in the medium sized space he was almost claustrophobic. A man then approached him. He was middle aged and his voice was a bit on the perky feminine side. Booth on the surprised side answered cautiously to the mans questions.

"Can I help you?" The man asked

"Ah, I am here to see Stew" Booth replied

"I am Stew do you have an appointment"

"Yes Angela Montenegro, sent me"

The man shrieked, which caught Booth off guard " OMG Angela sent you, I don't know where she finds such adorable men. Well let us see what we can do with that head of hair."

"Oh- Ok" Booth said as he sat in the chair

"Alright, we need to cut of some of this" Stew stated

"Huh" Booth asked shocked

"Ok don't worry, it is only hair it will grow back" Stew said before he started to cut.

Hair after pieces of hair danced to the ground.

----------------------------------

One hour and a half later

----------------------------------

Booth's chair was abruptly turned

"Tada" Stew sang

Booth looked in the Mirror and could not believe who he saw, he looked so different "who knew a hair cut could change you" Booth asked

"Well you like it" Stew asked

"Yeah man thanks" Booth said as he got up and shook his hand well due to stews weakness squeezed it.

Booth let go when he realized what he was doing " Sorry, how much do I owe you".

"It's alright just let Angie know that I haven't seen her, and she should come and visit me sometime" Stew smiled.

"Thanks, Bye" Booth replied before he left.

**Jeffersonian**

Brennan and Angela managed to identify 5 bodies before Angela forced Brennan to stop. And now they were on the platform talking with Cam, Hodgins and Wendell to pass some time. When Agent Perrota's partner entered the Lab and Kissed Brennan, Angela was glad Booth was not there to see it. Angela went into her office to get her phone and check on Booth.

The lab doors opened again and this time Booth entered but with a different and Happier attitude.

"Hey Squints" Booth greeted

Everyone was in park and some hung open their mouths

"Seeley" Cam gaped

"Hey Cam, what's up" Booth smiled

"Why did you cut your hair" Brennan raised her voice in a defiant tone

"Uh I guess I needed a change" Booth said a little bit sadly but it was hardly noticeable

"You went to Stew didn't you" Jack smiled

"Yeah" Booth replied

"It looks good" Wendell stated

"Yeah thanks" Booth agreed

Booth was wearing a black suit with a presentable grey tie and purple socks with hockey pucks on them and his bought 'HUNKY' belt buckle. His hair was short but not extremely short he still could comb it, if he wanted to. But that was a good look on Booth.

"Hello Agent Booth" Perrota's partner spoke up

"Hello Agent…." Booth knew he was Perrota's partner but did not know his name and didn't really care to.

"I am Agent Pierce, Kevin Pierce" The man said

"Alright, Agent Pierce" Booth said

Kevin then put his arm around Brennan's waist. Booth's blood was boiling, but kept his carefree attitude.

"Bones, did you eat lunch yet" Booth asked in his usual worried tone

"No Booth, but I cannot have lunch with you now" Brennan said In a stern tone

Booth smiled at her, Booth noticed Kevin tighten his grip on Brennan's waist.

"I know Bones, I already plans for lunch" Booth stated

"With who" a hint of jealousy slipping in her voice

As if on queue Angela entered the platform ready to go. Angela looked up and saw Booth.

"Booth" Angela said as she walked up to him

"You like it" Booth asked

"Love it" she breathed and she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair then down his newly shaven face "Much better" She stated.

"I'm glad" He smiled back "ready to go" Booth asked

"Yeah" as she walked off the platform he put his hand on the small of her back, like booth does to Brennan, and exited the building with eyes watching them leave.

Kevin got a phone call and exited the platform.

"Did you see that" Jack asked

"I Don't believe it" Cam asked

"No way" Brennan said

"Wendell did you see that" Jack asked

"Yup" Wendell said knowingly

Cam looked at him "What do you know"

This caught Brennan's attention

"Nothing" Wendell stated

"You are lying" Brennan noticed

"Details man, spill" Jack coaxed

Wendell looked at them defeated "Ok fine, I will tell you what I saw".

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am so sorry if it sucked I was tired **

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


	4. The Game Plan

**Disclaimer – I don't own BONES ]: **

****************************************************************************

_Wendell looked at them defeated "Ok fine, I will tell you what I saw". _

_**(*) Chapter 4 (*) **_

"Well as you know I am not rich like doctor Hodgins, and people, scrapped up what little they had to send me to medical school. So I vowed to pay them back, with every fiber in my being I promised I would pay them back in some way." Wendell stated.

"Wow that is rough man" Hodgins said.

"Yeah Wendell anything you need we are here for you." Cam stated while patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Bray I will also help you any way that I can, but what dose this have to do with Angela and Booth?" Brennan said getting inpatient.

Cam and Hodgins looked at her.

"What?" Brennan said in an innocent tone.

Cam and Hodgins looked back at Wendell to urge him to continue.

"Well I have a part-time job at a Pizzeria, in order to pay off the debt I owe people. So I get a call about delivering a pizza so, arrive at the house and when I knock its Angela."

"Ok Angela ordering a pizza that is not so unusual, what happened next?" Hodgins interrupted

"Well I talk to her and she asks why I am the pizza guy and I tell her, she knew about my situation before."

"Wait, you told Angela first?" Brennan asked.

"Well it just sort of came up." Wendell told the truth.

"Alright, please go on" Cam urged.

"I tell her how much the pizza is and, then I ask if she lived there she said no, and all of a sudden agent Booth appears with Money to pay for the pizza."

"Wait, Booth was at Angela's House?" Cam asked.

"No, Angela was at Booth's" Wendell corrected.

"Why was Angela at Booth's place? I haven't been at Booth's place and were supposed to be friends" Hodgins stated

"Well he hasn't been to your Mansion" Cam Corrected

"True" Hodgins said

"But what were they doing, do you know?" Brennan asked almost desperately

"Not the details, but I went back to return the tip Angela had given me because I did not feel right taking it and I saw them hugging extremely close."

"Oh well so, they are dating, that is fantastic, right Temps, isn't it great that your partner found a new girlfriend?" Kevin said as he kiss his girlfriend after overhearing the conversation.

"Yes, yes it is" Brennan said as she smiled fakely.

**-*The Diner*- **

Angela and Booth sat their usual table laughing and eating when Booth broke the mood.

"I have a plan" Booth stated.

"I thought we had plan?" Angela said

"I have a better plan."

"Ok shoot" Angela stated as she put a French fry in her mouth

"Well, instead distancing my self from her, I will get closer to her"

"I'm confused, how does that help you get her jealous?"

Booth smiled "I am going to get her wimpy excuse for a boyfriend jealous instead, and he is going to be overprotective causing him to be insufferable to Bones making her come to me"

"That is really good, do you still need me?" Angela asked disappointedly

"Of course I still need you, I need you more than ever" Booth stated.

Angela looked at him confused. But some where deep in her, her heart fluttered.

"Like you said, Bones wants what she cannot have. Well if I am out in the open then she is going to go to someone else, so I still need you to be like my girlfriend, but we need to be closer then before." Booth stated.

"Oh I like the sound of that, anymore kisses in it for me" Angela said in a low sultry voice.

Booth forgot how to breathe after he saw the look in her eyes, full of lust and desire. _"is this what celibacy does to you?" _

"Lets just say we need to start acting as if we truly are dating" Booth said with a smile that matched hers

"So the whole package holding hands, stealing kisses, hugging and dates?" Angela asked.

"Yep, and Bones should be getting told that you were at my house last night, right about now."

"Oh to get them to actually believe that were are dating, it would only be natural for a girlfriend to go over to her boyfriend's house, You are a brilliant stud Muffin."

"Thanks you, I learned it all from you my queen" Booth replied

Angela blushed slightly as she smiled.

Booth's heart beat picked up speed. Until his phone ringing interrupted him "That him" Booth stated

"Who?" Angela asked.

"Booth" he answered

"**Hey Booth, I told them**"

"So mission accomplished?"

"**Yes sir**"

"How did they take it?"

"**Well Hodgins and Cam were semi-cool about it, but Dr. Brennan was a mystery I could not tell with her, but when her boyfriend overheard the conversation and asked her if it was a good thing, she did not look happy**"

"Thanks Wendell"

"No problem, Booth"

And then he hung up, and looked at Angela who was smiling widely.

"Wendell was your inside man?" She asked

"Yep" Booth replied.

"How did you convince him to do that?"

"Well I just asked, nicely" He smiled brightly.

"Brilliant" She stated once more. Before getting up to leave. "I think it is time we make an appearance."

"I still have much to learn master." Booth joked.

"That you do" Angela said while laughing she grabbed Booth's hand and left the Diner.

****************************************************************************

_**DID YOU LIKE IT? **_

_**---Princess Kag3---**_


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer – I don't own BONES ]: **

* * *

"_Brilliant" She stated once more, before getting up to leave. "I think it is time we make an appearance."_

"_I still have much to learn master." Booth joked. _

"_That you do" Angela said while laughing she grabbed Booth's hand and left the Diner. _

_**(*) Chapter 5 (*) **_

As they left the diner there hands stayed joined. Angela quite liked the feeling, it had been a while since her small hand was held by one more masculine. The warmth comforted her she felt like a teenager again. _"I really hate celibacy" _She said to her self as they walked to Booth's car. Booth opened her door then went around to the other side and slipped in to the drivers' seat. Then intertwined their fingers once more and smiled.

"Don't spoil me like this I might just get used to it." Angela stated.

"That's the point Angel, we need to be believable" Booth replied and he started to drive.

Angela looked at him with a cat like grin on her face.

"What?"

"You called me Angel" She noticed.

" The only person who has ever called me Angel was my Father, well Hodgins tried once, but that didn't work out so well." Angela stated.

"Yeah, he told me about that. Well I can stop."

"No. it sounds nicer when you say it" Angela smiled.

"I'm Glad" Booth smiled back, then squeezed her hand a little tighter. And they headed for the Jeffersonian.

_**-*The Jeffersonian*- **_

Everyone was on the platform. Getting more evidence on the body or Bones that Brennan asked help on analyzing, even though they weren't much help. Since there was not any bugs nor dirt so Hodgins had nothing to do. Cam had no flesh to analyze so she was at a loss. But both did learn a lot about anthropology even though they really didn't care, at least she had Wendell. "_I wonder where Angela and Booth are it's almost 2:30, something is not right." _Brennan thought. _"I knew eventually Booth and Angela would get together she did have to hots for him since she saw him. Even though she rooted for him and Dr.B to get together, I wonder if she is still celibate?… hmm any way I am happy for her" _Hodgins thought smiling.

"Why are you smiling Hodgins?" Brennan asked while looking at him questionably.

"Ah no reason" Hodgins said swiftly.

Cam laughed silently to her self. Then the lab doors opened, all heads turned to it. But looked disappointed when all that stood before them was Brennan s Boyfriend Kevin Pierce. Even Brennan was disappointed but kept up her happy façade by continuing to work.

"Hello Sweetheart, What's up Squints" Kevin greeted.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What did you just call us?" Hodgins said Baffled

"Squints, You know. Booth calls you that all the time right?." Kevin repeated. With a smile.

"Sweetie you cannot call us squints" Angela said while entering the platform along with Booth who was laughing so hard.

"Why not? Booth is allowed, why cant I? " Kevin asked.

"Because I for one am special, and second you aren't and lastly I know that Bones over there would drop kick you, isn't that right Bones?" Booth looked over to her while smiling. She looked over at him a smile played on her lips.

Wendell laughed

"Bones, Can I at least call you Bones?" Kevin asked.

"No" Brennan said simply.

The sound of Kevin's phone ended that conversation.

"Saved by the ring, aren't ya Pimple?" Booth teased

"Its Pierce" Kevin corrected

"Ya" Booth said

Kevin shot him a glare then went to answer the phone.

Brennan smiled inwardly, Then looked up at Booth but noticed Booth's Belt Buckle, It said 'Hunky' instead of 'Cocky' and it was blue instead of 'Red' she had never seen that before. Her expression grew a little darker

But Cam who was following Brennan's eyes spoke about it first. "Seeley you got a new belt buckle?"

"Ah" As Booth looked down "Yeah, Angela got it for me, isn't it cool?" He asked Cam

"Sure is, Don't you agree Doctor Brennan?" Cam asked while sending a discreet smile to Angela.

"Angela has great taste" Brennan said while gritting her teeth.

"Thanks Bren" Angela stated, then winked back at Cam.

Booth noticing the interaction smiled "_Angela is amazing she managed to get Cam as her go to girl, right under my nose. How fear some, she truly is the queen" _

Booth looked at his watch "I got to go breaks over" Booth walked off the platform. "See ya Squints." Then turned around abruptly "Oh and Angel, pick you up later what time?"

"Around 8:30" Angela stated.

"Alright see you later"

"You too" Then Booth was out the door.

"Angel! You allow him to call you Angel, when I did that I was on the couch for a week, in my own house." Hodgins said flabbergasted.

"oh get over it" Cam stated

"Yes ma'am" Hodgins said as he went back to work.

"So what is going on at 8:30?" Wendell asked.

"Booth and I are going to a Movie" Angela answered.

"What movie?" Hodgins asked curiously.

"Avatar" Angela said excitedly.

"That movie is amazing" Wendell said in awwh

"Totally" Hodgins followed

"I hear it is fantastic" Cam also stated

"So Bren ready to start on these pair of Bones?" Angela asked

Brennan lost her train of thought "Yes, I just left my clipboard in my office, let me get it then we can start" Brennan replied as she exited the platform then entered her office.

She took out her cell phone and pressed her speed dial contact number 2. It started to ring and the contact picked up.

"**Hello" **

"Yeah Kevin"

"**What's up Hun" **

"I was wondering if you want to go watch a movie?" Brennan asked

"**Sure when?" **

"Tonight"

"**What movie?" **

"Avatar"

"**Alright, no problem, see you tonight Babe, Bye" **

"Bye" Brennan smiled as she hung up the phone and grabbed her clipboard. She entered the platform and began to work with the same mischievous smile on her face. _"I have to see this for my self, tonight" _Brennan said to her self.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Now I want to know, if I should continue. I am wondering if I should stop this story…What should I do? Let me know :D The more people that want me to go on I will. Its your choice. **

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


	6. The Look in her eye

**Disclaimer – I don't own BONES ]: **

**A/N: as you see per your request I have decided to continue :D so here is your reward **

* * *

"_Bye__" Brennan smiled as she hung up the phone and grabbed her clipboard. She entered the platform and began to work with the same mischievous smile on her face. "__I have to see this for my self, tonight__" Brennan said to her self. _

_**(*) Chapter 6 (*) **_

Angela finished the last facial reconstruction for the day. Before running to Brennan office.

"Here Bren, these are all of the faces that you asked me to reconstruct." Angela said with her thing ready to as she put the file on Brennan desk.

"Thank you Angela, are you leaving?" Brennan asked.

"Yes I got to meet up with Booth" Angela stated observing her expression.

"But I thought you were meeting later, Tonight" She replied with a sadistic glint in her eye

"We are but I have to get ready, Sweetie." Angela answered as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"But Angela its only 5:30" Brennan stated.

"I know I'm running late" Angela replied.

"You take 3 hours to get ready?" Brennan asked shocked

"Yeah, how long do you take?" Angela stated

"30 minuets" Brennan chuckled.

"Oh, well anyway, Bren I got to get going. See you tomorrow" Angela said she left the office

"See you Tonight Angela" Brennan replied after she left

Angela left the building. Out side she picked up her phone and Called Booth.

"Yeah Booth" He answered

"Booth, its Angela" She replied

"Angel whats up, aren't we suppose to go to the Movies at 8:30?" Booth asked

"We are but, I need to talk to you, Come over to my place As soon as possible." Angela stated before entering her car and Hanging up.

* * *

Angela arrived Home 20 minuets later. As she as she walked in and put her stuff down she heard a knock at her door. She opened it, And Booth stood right there.

"Booth wow that was fast," Angela stated. With a smile.

"you did say As soon as possible" He smiled brightly back, but looked Back abruptly. But saw no one "_hmm, that's odd I thought someone was watching me"_

"Booth, are you ok?" Angela asked worriedly

"Fine" as he looked back at her. And entered her threshold, her home smelled like Japanese Cherry Blossom, her home had a warm feeling, red Couches and a warms tan walls, with different types of art works, and painting, even a sculpture or two.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Booth asked as he sat down on one of her red sofa's. "_this is comfy" _

"Booth!" Angela called from her bed room.

Booth leaped off the couch, to go to her. "Yeah, Angela?" Asked as he knocked on her closed door. He heard a faint 'Come in' from the inside. He opened the door slowly, He roamed her room, until he found her. She was standing, In front oh her closet.

"Booth, can you help me pull the Zipper of this dress, I cant reach it?" She asked.

Booth was taken back by the request. "Huh?" was all he could say. He face turned a little red.

"Booth don't be shy, I need to take a shower so we can go." Angela smiled

"Ok" Booth smiled back, as her Tugged on the Zipper located on her back. As the Zipper trailed down he exposed more of her tanned smooth skin. Booth could not help but look.

As he unzipped her dress his finger touched her skin, the farther the Zipper went so did his finger, she missed the warmth of a mans touch on her Body. She yearned for it, even "_I really, really hate celibacy" _Her Body burned for more.

Booth had come to the end of the trail, of the zippers path. Before he could even blink he felt his lips connected with Angela's. It was full of hunger, and lust. He found him self kissing back, he wrapped his arms around her skin exposed waist.

Angela kissed him, she didn't why but she guessed her hormones took over for a moment, she was going to pull away and apologize until she realized Booth was kissing her back. So she continued to explore his mouth some more, when he wrapped his arm around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, she then felt her back connect with the cool wall but continued to explore his mouth, waging war with his tongue.

"_What am I doing?, What am I doing. Why am I kissing Angela, I need to stop, Think about Bones,…Great I'm kissing harder, ok think about a dying cat." _Booth's mind raced.

"_what are you doing Angela, you are trying to Not have sex at this rate, you will be rolling around naked. Celibacy Angela celibacy. _Her brain spoke

"_I really hate celibacy" _Her body replied.

"_I don't care let Go" _He brain commaned_. _

Then Angela broke the kiss. Booth removed his hand from around her waist. And leaned against the wall over her . "What was that? Booth asked. A little out of breath

"A test run" she replied .

"A test run?" he asked

"Brennan will be at the movies, to night and my guess is she will be watching the same movie at the exact same time we will be." Angela stated.

"How do you know?"

"The look in her eyes I could tell from the look in her eyes she looked determined" Angela smiled

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Because this is starting to get fun" Angela answered

"Ok, now I'm confused" Booth said as he backed away from her, He finally took in her appearance. She stood there before still against the wall, in only a black bra, and Matching Underwear. Her hair still in its ponytail. Booth was caught staring.

"What I mean is she has been trying to out smart me in my own field since she started dating you. It is as if I was trying to out smart her in Anthropology, but se is doing it to me, Love is a field of mine, and if she could hide that you two were dating from me, she is better then I thought." Angela smiled to her self "And she is trying now to see if we are really dating or Faking, I never expected her to suspect so quickly, this is starting to get interesting." She finished, then noticed Booth staring at her and Nodding even thought she was done talking. She smiled and went up to him.

"Booth" she called. As she grabbed his nose.

"Uh Yeah" He snapped out of it

"We need to make Tonight believable" She stated, still holding on to his nose.

"O-Kay, Can I have my nose back now" He said in a nasally tone

She let go. "We need to get ready, can you come back and pick me up in an hour?" She asked.

"Yeah" Booth replied.

Angela walked into the bathroom. While Booth watched her hips sway as she went. As the door closed he left. "_Yeah get ready, I need a cold shower anyway" _Booth thought. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Booth and Angela meet up with Brennan and Kevin. Whats gonna happen?**_

_**---Princess Kag 3--- **_


	7. Don't Be Nervous

**Disclaimer – I don't own BONES ]: **

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long but I have Been in and out of the hospital because I have been sick, so I haven't had time to update. **

* * *

_Angela walked into the bathroom. While Booth watched her hips sway as she went. As the door closed he left. __**"Yeah get ready, I need a cold shower anyway"**__ Booth thought. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long night._

_**(*) Chapter 7 (*) **_

Booth knocked on Angela's door, Dressed in a shirt and Jeans, in a casual manor. Angela came and opened the door in a sleeveless white shirt, with an orange short sleeve sweater over it in dark blue skinny jean and black converse on. Her hair was up in a long flowing ponytail.

"Ready to go?" Angela asked

Booth let go of the breath he realized he was holding. "Ahh yeah, lets go" He replied as her held her hand and walked out if the building.

As they stepped out side, Angela felt a chill run up her spine. She couldn't put her finger on it but, she knew something bad was going to happen.

-----------------

He watched her leave her home, with _**That**_ man. He had seen him around a little too often, especially around her, his woman as far as he was concerned. He need to get rid of _**him **_if he even could get close to her. He has been trying to find her for the past 17years, and he finally succeeded. He wasn't going to loose her again _**No one**_ was going to get in his way. So he decided to follow them.

------------------

* * *

_**-The MOVIES-**_

**Brennan&Kevin**

Brennan was picking snacks to eat while in the movie when, she saw them. They just entered the line next to them. They just purchased their tickets and were now paying for their food.

"Hey honey, can you pay for the food I seem to have left my wallet" Kevin asked.

"Sure" Brennan replied.

Brennan paid for the snacks while Kevin carried the mass assortments of junk. They walked into the room where their movies was playing. Brennan wanted the seat with the best view

**Angela&Booth**

Angela and Booth entered the theater. And the first person that caught her eye was Brennan. They entered the line beside them and went to get snacks to sooth her taste. When they got to the front of the line Booth went crazy.

"Uh can I have large popcorn , large sprite soda, skittles, milk Duds, a hot dog, twilzlers, jawbreakers ,nerds and pretzels." He finished his order "Angela what are you having"

"are you serious?" She asked as she looked at him.

"What, no good?" He asked in the straightest face

Angela couldn't help but laugh "I'll have nachos, and a large pepsi with a box of sour skittles." Angela finished as she pulled out her wallet.

"Oh no" Booth stated "When I take a women out I pay for her good time"

Angela looked at him suggestively "I bet you and Bren had arguments about that" Angela smiled softly.

"Sure, but I know deep down I know she liked it." Booth smiled back " how about this, you can pay for Dinner"

Angela was taken back "you actually plan on eating after this?" As she looked at the heap of food he carried in his hands.

"Yeah" he replied innocently.

"Wow, Booth" Angela laughed as she lead then to the room where Avatar would be showing.

**Brennan&Kevin**

Brennan and Kevin entered the room where they would be seeing the movie avatar.

"Babe, let sit upfront so we can see better." Kevin stated

"No Kevin, it would hurt your eyes not make it better, lets sit in the back we can everything better from there" Brennan replied.

"But sweetheart please" he begged

"Not tonight maybe next time" As she kissed him softly on the lips and went to sit in the back.

Kevin followed behind her.

**Angela&Booth**

Booth could not see from the mountain of food with in his hands. So he made Angela is eyes.

"Booth a little to the right, The to the left" Angela stated

"OK" he moved his legs to her command. As he did so he saw someone from the corner of his eye sitting 5 rows above him to the very back of the Theater. He saw his partners 'Boyfriend' Pimple, he turned his head a little and saw Brennan. "_Angela was right, she is here"_. He sat down next to Angela as the previews started.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, His breath tickling her skin "Angel, they're here"

Angela turned her head slightly to face him.

"I know" She replied

"You know?"

"yes, I saw them at the concession stand" Angela replied

"Oh" He said as he looked down slightly

"Don't tell me you nervous?"

"No I'm not…just concerned" He answered

"Don't be" Angela stated, as she placed her hand on his cheek and slowly kissed his parted lips, Then pulled away.

Booth grabbed her face, Tenderly and pulled her in to another kiss. And then pulled away. "I like getting the last word" Booth smiled

"I see that" she smiled.

He put his arm around the back of her chair, and she rested her head on his shoulder. As the movie began to play.

Brennan watched as they kissed, she felt her chest clench. But she wasn't impressed at all. She new something was off and would finger it out at all cost. This was going to be a long night

But Brennan wasn't the only one watching them. He wanted to see what the guy in his Precious treasure's life was like. And he was not liking the closeness they shared. He noticed her best friend was there with the agent who was trying to track him down, so he had to lay low as possible while keeping an eye on his very precious treasure.

* * *

_**How was it? **_

_**---Princess Kag3---**_


	8. Come to my rescue

**Many of you hate me for not updating, but I know I am a terrible person, but I come bearing a gift, an update. I know many of you won't read due to how old it is and it won't really relate to the show, but I am a B&B shipper, and I am trying something new. **

**Don't own anything except my imagination. **

_****_

_But Brennan wasn't the only one watching them. He wanted to see what the guy in his Precious treasure's life was like. And he did not like the closeness they shared. He noticed her best friend was there with the agent who was trying to track him down, so he had to lay low as possible while keeping an eye on his very precious treasure._

_**(*)Chapter 8 (*) **_

As the movie rolled on he couldn't take his eyes off of him, who was he and why was he being so chummy with her, he was supposed to be hers and his alone. No one else was supposed to have her, and he would not allow this to be going on much longer, over her dead body. If her couldn't have her than no one was allowed to.

But he wasn't the only one that couldn't take their eyes off the couple; a very suspicious doctor could not as well. Brennan was looking at them every so often looking at their mannerisms and focusing on the atmosphere so that nothing seemed out of place and if it did she would swoop in to show up their lie. As she looked on Kevin noticed her zoning out and distractive replies, her kept trying to hold her hand and pull her close to him but she would only let him hold it for a moment then she would change her arms positions, so that he would have to ultimately let go.

"Sweetie want to kiss?" Kevin asked

"Not really" Temperance said absent mindedly

He got annoyed at this.

"But this is the back of the theater" He said with some innuendo "You know want they do right?" He winked.

"No I don't and why do you keep winking at me, is their something wrong with your cornea?" She was quite irritated with all his questions when she was trying to spy, or if not that then just let her pretend to watch the movie.

"Argh! Fine what ever lets just watch the movie in peace_" no contact what so ever_. He slumped in his seat disappointedly.

She looked over at him and sighed, might as well give him some affection they are dating after all. She placed her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. Kevin sat up straighter at this, with a smug smile on his face.

Booth and Angela

Booth was really excited to see this movie he heard that it was one of the best Sci-Fi films out there, even though this was like undercover work doesn't mean he couldn't have fun while doing it. He loved the picture, the scenes; sure it was wired that they used their hair like things to connect to animals and such but what the heck it was so cool. He just kept looking at the movie and smiling at Angela who was also looking at the movie and smiling at him, they just got each other. Being with her even though it was a fake relation ship was easy. And she was a really kind, sweet and good friend.

Friend some how he didn't like how that sounded in his mind. He then looked over his shoulder a little bit and saw his Bones reaching for Kevin's hand. And he felt angry and lack for a better word pissed.

How can that pimple seem more appealing than him, how could… how could that guy have his Bones, yeas HIS Bones, she was his. HE had her first. He grabbed Angela's hand, a little too forcefully, it took all her power not to shift or seem uncomfortable.

She leaned in to Booth and whispered to him as politely as she could "What the Hell was that, that hurt"

Booth realizing replied "Sorry Angel, I just saw something unpleasant" He rubbed her hand to reassure her everything was fine.

Her mood softened, she then reached over and kissed him. It started off as a light peck then traveled into a soft and sensual form of entertainment. _Must maintain cover, but am I sure that is all this is about…yep that is it_. Her stomach turned at this.

_Angela what are you doing this cannot go on all night you both are going to need air._ Her mind mentioned

_Nope as you can remember, no pun intended. I used swim so I can definitely hold my breath as long as I need to_. Her body argued and won

_Booth remember the movie you've been dying to see this_. His mind reminded

_Seriously, dude I need sex._ His body countered

_Yes and don't you want it with Brennan._ His mind won this battle

They kissed a few seconds longer until they broke away. With a smile on their faces. They heard a faint snort and they had the strangest feeling it was Brennan's, they both laughed softly and held each others hand.

But the snort wasn't Brennan's but it was he who watched and looked down envious and vengeful and tonight he would make him self known, he would show her that he found her and that he was ready to make him hers.

_****_

The movie finally came to an end. And a bushel of people came rolling out. He of course was the first, Booth and Angela then Brennan and Kevin. Angela and Booth came out holding hands. Smiling and laughing, and Booth was making a mustache with his one last gummy worm. Angela found this quite entertaining no matter how childish it seemed, it was cute and Boothy.

Kevin's phone rang; Brennan wanted to throw that thing away sometimes. He picked it up.

"Agent Pierce"

"Get down here ASAP, we found another body. Same Ammo as our perp." His partner Agent Perrotta roared in his ear.

"Seriously, I was on a date Payton" He smirked as he looked over to Temperance.

"Seriously, I don't care murder trumps girlfriends" She stated annoyed and irritated, why did they always give her the frustrating partners? "Just get down here now."

"Yes ma'am" He stated to annoy and smiled, but he was met with a dial tone.

"Hey Hun, I got to go, it's about my case." He told her.

"Oh really, what kind of case." She asked not like she was truly and deeply interested.

"Just this psycho going around killing women with the same name"

Now this peaked her interest "What name?"

"Don't worry it's, not yours" He smiled "You can drive my car and I will take a cab" He kissed her and dashed off.

Now she was alone it was time to confront Angela.

_****_

Perrotta did find her partner attractive and he was nice and had his good points, but again taken by the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan. "Why did she have to take all the good guys? Sully, Assistant Director Hacker, Booth and now Kevin."

She then shaked her out of her thoughts she was at a crime scene for heavens sake _how disrespectful of me. _

"So tell me what do we have here? She asked the medical examiner.

"Female, stabbed and strangled 4 days ago. From the looks of her License her name is Angela, just like the other victims"

"So it's the same guy, but what I want to know is why people named Angela." _Wait doesn't Booth know an Angela_

_****_

"Angela tonight was great I had fun" Booth smiled "sorry about the whole hand thing though, I would never hurt you"

Some how she wanted deeper meaning behind those words "No its fine, no harm, no foul. Just be careful. We can't have slip ups like that again O.K?

"Alright" He smiled, he noticed her shiver, and it was a little nippy out. He took off his jacket at placed her jacket over her shoulders. She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her. Her cold fingers wrapped around his warm ones, and the kiss felt more enjoyable. She smiled as she saw Kevin leave separately into a cab. Booth broke the kiss.

"What has got you so happy?" He asked somewhat amused.

"The fun part is starting, Kevin just left. We need some alone time." She looked at him suggestively, he understood.

"I will go and get the car" He pecked her once more and walked away, as he walked away he shook his head. _She is too cunning. _

She waited a few minuets until she got tired of waiting "Come out Bren I know you are there."

She slowly walked out, "very good act by the way"

"Act?" she feigned innocence.

"Angela, don't lie. I know this isn't real this cannot be real" She said with assurance.

"And why can it not be" her eye brow furrowed.

"Seriously, you and Booth are not compatible and you are too alike, it's illogical."

"Sure opposites attract Bren, but two birds of a feather flock together"

"I do not understand" Truly she didn't.

"Bren, all you need to know is I like Booth and he likes me, so we are going to try and make this work." She said almost sympathetically.

"Booth is mine. I had him first and isn't their some code, in a book of yours where you don't date a friends ex."

"Aw! So you do pay attention when I talk to you. But also, there is a clause that's states if you truly like a guy you don't treat him like dirt. And you had him, now I want him!" She replied smugly and slightly forceful. Apart of her meant those words.

"Really" Brennan was extremely amused "He still loves me Angela, I saw the way he reacted when he saw me grab Kevin's hand, that's part of the reason why I did it."

"So you're a spy now?" She loved this

"Call it what you will Angela" She loved this so much "But I also want him, and I will get him back" She walked a little closer to her "By any means necessary"

Angela was shaken by these words, but she always liked at challenge.

"Bring it on Temperance" She challenged

"I never lose a fight" She smirked "night Angela" She said as she walked off.

She smiled as she stood alone in front of the theater. She warmed up in Booth's jacket and smiled. All according to the plan, she slightly frowned, knowing that what Brennan said was right he did love her. And as soon as the plan was over he would be back with her-. She sure she heard a noise…..then again…..again. "Bren?...Booth?...who is there?"

"Don't be afraid my love" his deep husky voice sent chills up her spine.

"Who-who are you" She stammered.

He snapped at the question and grabbed her by the upper arm, and started to squeeze "how can you NOT remember me, we shared our lives together. I knew you for you. When everyone was using you for your father. I loved you first! Pearls!" He spat.

"R-Ral-ph" She squeaked out.

"Pearly, you remember me!" He looked so happy and hopeful, just like a psycho.

"All she could do is nod in response"

"Then you should know that I searched for you all over, I even went to Paris. But you changed your name, so you were so hard to find." He looked at her and he released her from his grip. She began to run and he chased after her. She got as far as behind the theater, she screamed as loud as she could "BOOTH!"

He covered her mouth "No! Don't call for him, he doesn't deserve you, you are perfect Pearly, talented and beautiful. You belong to me not him, YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME!" He began to kiss her, she tried to move but he had her face still. All of a sudden he was on the floor cupping his head.

Booths figure then became apparent, then 'Ralph' ran off into the night.

"Ange are you alright?" Booth went to tend to her.

Angela crumpled to the floor, her eyes steady and open, Booth carried her into the car and to his apartment he needed to get her warm comfortable, before he would ask her anything.

But no mistake he was going to get that guy and kill him.

_****_

**How was that? Am I forgiven, a little at least? **

**Let me know, I my plot Teddy is asking. **

**-Princess Kag 3 -**


End file.
